The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus avium and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SPC136’. ‘SPC136’ is a new cultivar of sweet cherry tree grown for fruit production.
The new cultivar of Prunus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a research centre in Summerland, B.C., Canada with the goal of developing a new cultivar of cherry tree that are firm and well-sized with good stem pull retention.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made in 1981 between a proprietary seedling from the Inventors breeding program, ref no. 2S-36-36 as the female parent and ‘Summit’ (not patented), as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘SPC136’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in 1988.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding onto Prunus avium rootstock by the Inventor in Summerland, B.C., Canada in 1989. Asexual propagation by budding has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.